The Awakening
The Awakening is the first chapter of Part 1 of Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok Tetralogy. Summary Prologue The story began when Shiny Chariot performs a magic show one night, as a child Atsuko "Akko" Kagari entered. Chariot then chanted out Seven Words of Arcturus, before summoning Shiny Arc. She then creates a portal as her grand exit. The entire magic show gives Akko a glimpse of dreaming to become Shiny Chariot. Arrival 10 years later, Akko, who is on board of the train that led to Blytonbury, England, to enroll at Luna Nova Academy, abruptly awoke from a dream where she saw Chariot confronted a hooded lilac-haired woman with severely injured right arm and a number of stone tablets on another. In that dream, not far from them were a 70 centimetres-length white weasel that clutches his injured right eye and pinned on the ground with a strange javelin, and what appeared to be remains of large stone golem and huge draconic monster composed of strange black cubes scattered around them— It appeared that a fight had broke out between them. The hooded woman was going to attack Chariot, but hesitates and decided to leave. Akko then cried out for Chariot when everything around her suddenly enveloped within darkness, before found herself waking up in her chair, panting. The train's arrival at her destination however, made her quickly forgot the dream as she excitedly exits the train with her belongings and set out for a bus stop to take her to Luna Nova. When asking around, Akko stumbles upon Sucy Manbavaran, who was introduced as silent, and her familiar, a baby mamba seal named Jìan. Akko spews a lot of exciting comments to her, which she mostly ignored whilst her familiar only responds by saying, "I am Jìan", which puzzles Akko. Sucy uses a vile of puppet magic to her stuffed bird, letting it comically poke Akko's eye. Nevertheless, Akko continues following Sucy and Jìan, before given by a handshake, with a hand that popped up ropes disguised as live snakes. This panicked Akko and made her fall to a water bank. As she mumbles about her poor interactions with Sucy while climbing the hill to the station, Akko spots Luna Nova students, Avery, Barbara Parker and Hannah England, who are gossiping about Akko, because she is from a non-magical background. Akko greets and asks the three if there is a bus stop; they all chuckle at the statement and mocked her. They then head to the ley line portal above them to participate in the opening ceremony with their brooms. Akko then attempts to catch up with them by climbing for the portal, but falls and is dismayed that she can only access it by flying. Fortunately, she managed to get help from other student named Lotte Yanson who offered her a ride to the school in spite of Lotte's initial reluctance due to her in haste for the opening ceremony. The Crash As they transverse through the portal, the ley lines suddenly suffer disturbances caused by Akko's salty pickled plums. Lotte forcefully urges Akko to toss it away, but the disturbance become increasingly worse and Akko, Lotte, and Sucy (who also transversed through the same portal) crash-landed at Arcturus Forest. The incident alarmed the assuming teacher of Luna Nova, Ursula Callistis, and her familiar Alcor, who quickly uses a disco ball-like astrological device to check ley line locations and sees the disturbance on Arcturus Forest's ley lines, which prompts her to investigate. Recovering from the fall, Akko accidently pinned Sucy to the ground just as she recovered her Chariot Card, which horrified both her and Jìan that they thought Sucy had died. To Akko's surprise and Jìan’s relief, Sucy simply got back onto her feet and expresses her annoyance for the accident. Akko then found Lotte who also survived the fall in spite of her broom broke into two due to the crash. As Akko and Lotte wondered where they have crash-landed at, Sucy stated that they arrived at her destination, Arcturus Forest, with Lotte added that anyone who entered the forest, even witches, cannot get out once entered. Crystal Cocoon Just then, Akko found her scattered belongings and retrieved them, which led her to a large crater with skeletal remains of an ancient dragon and large crystalline cocoon in it. Examining both crater and dragon's remains, Sucy suspected that a fight had ensued long before they arrived given to the carcass' current state and wondered what kind of creature that killed such powerful dragon. Examining the crystal cocoon, Lotte become agitated that she urged everyone to leave the crater at once, stating that the dragon's killer is the creature inside it. Curious with Lotte's statement, Akko take a peek into the cocoon's insides, and dismayed that she found a strange ermine with a strange pair of hollowed protursion on its back, 4 pointed star-like crest on its nose bridge, an eyepatch over its right eye, and furred tail which colored red at its point. Sucy, who also inspecting the crystal cocoon, suddenly become pale and recognized it as a lightning weasel, magic energy beast6 with notorious reputation and abilities that witches were advised to immediately flee upon seeing one. The girls then decided to leave the crater and head for Luna Nova, unaware that as they turned their backs, the weasel's left eye bolts open, and its cocoon begin to crack. Shiny Rod's Return and Dormant Volkar's Awakening Sucy and her familiar then put Akko and Lotte into a tough situation where she trapped them into a round cage made of enchanted ropes and have them summoned a Cockatrice for her so she can collect one of its feathers. This further dismayed Akko as Sucy also intended to have her and Lotte as "sacrifice" for the said endeavor, and rolled the cage over to escape the cockatrice. Just as they evaded a burst of its petrifying breath, Sucy manages to pull one of Cockatrice's poisonous feathers, angering it that it decided to chase her instead. Jìan tried to protect its master, but is knocked aside by the monster. Simultaneously, the cage that Akko and Lotte roll inside crashes, injuring Lotte's knee in process. With her injury and her broom also broken, Lotte become pessimistic that they will arrive at the ceremony in time, which Akko argued that they cannot give up yet. As she carries Lotte on her shoulder, Akko expresses her determination to become a witch in spite of the odds, which to her surprise, allowed Shiny Rod to materializes in front of her. CRAANNKKK!!! HRAAAAAWWWWWRRRHHH!!! Simultaneously, the lightning weasel Akko and her companions found in the crater earlier broke free from its crystal cocoon before unleashed an ear-deafening roar that echoed through the forest, which terrifies Lotte who cries that the commotion must have awakened it from its slumber. This give Akko an idea where she takes the staff and calls out the cockatrice to lure it to the crater in hopes of pitting it in the fight against the awakened lightning weasel. When both her and the cockatrice arrives at the crater however, Akko was dismayed that the lighning weasel had left the area as she only found scattered pieces of the crystal cocoon, and now she found herself on the mercy on the monster. When it appeared that the hope seems lost for her, thee lightning weasel suddenly comes to her rescue by jumping out of nowhere and bites the cockatrice's neck before releases strong electrical surge from its body, electrocuting the monster until it become weak and disoriented. But the lightning weasel doesn't stop right there— as the cockatrice retaliates by stomping the weasel, it simply held the foot with its hands before elongates its tail to the insane length before shoves its way into cockatrice's mouth and, to Akko's disgust, tore the beast's sac-like organ off of its throat! The weasel then jumped away from the cockatrice and tossed the sac-like organ aside where it explodes, releasing the petrifying gas inside. The disoriented cockatrice struggles to maintain its footing before prepares to attack again, only for the lightning weasel send it sailing onto nearby mountain with a single slap of its tail, seemingly defeating it. With the cockatrice seemingly down, the lightning weasel then turned on Akko and sees Shiny Rod on her hands. Though amazed with the weasel's insane capabilities, Akko realizes that the danger is yet from over, as she doesn’t know whether the weasel truly hostile towards witches or not. To Akko's surprise, the lightning weasel suddenly spoke fluently in English, asking her where did she get the Shiny Rod before interrupted by a loud roar: The cockatrice just get back on its feet, and seemed angrier than ever. The weasel then urged Akko to leave and guard the rod she just found with her life before set out to fight the monster, and that's the moment where Sucy, Jìan, and Lotte took Akko the ride to escape the forest. During this point, Sucy properly introduced herself to Akko. Battle in the Sky Unfortunately for the girls, the cockatrice suddenly catch up with them by flying and breathes streams of flamed on them. As this happens, Ursula arrived in time to see the event and wondering how they arrived in the forest before notices Shiny Rod on Akko's hands. Just then, they heard a familiar roar before something unexpectedly deflected cockatrice's fiery blast and saved Akko, Lotte, Jìan, and Sucy in process: It was the lightning weasel again, who projected streams of energy from its protursions to fly and conjured energy barrier that deflected the blast. The weasel then grew blue glowing protursions on its back before unveiled scythe-like blades on its arms, and flew towards the cockatrice. Another fight between the weasel and the cockatrice ensued, which ends with the weasel delivered continuous spinning slashes and plasma balls on the rooster-like monster's chest, killing it. Unfortunately, the cockatrice's stray fiery blast during the fight destroyed Sucy's broom, resulting her, Lotte, Jìan, and Akko plumetting to the ground below. To make matter worse, Akko momentarily lose the Shiny Rod during the fall, though fortunately, the lightning weasel quickly snatch the rod and returned it to her. With the rod returned to Akko’s hands, Ursula cried out for Akko to recite the First Word of Arcturus, allowing her to turned the Rod into its bow and arrow form to create a Ley Line portal with Shiny Arc below her, Sucy, Jìan, and Lotte that led straight to Luna Nova. As this happens, the lightning weasel reverted to its normal form before used the opportunity to shrunked its body to mice-sized and snuck into one of Akko's pockets just as she and her companions entered the newly created Ley Line portal, allowing it to go for the school with her as well. Epilogue As Akko, Lotte, Jìan, and Sucy transversed the portal, Akko sees glimpses of future events before her, moments before she and her companions crashed into the ceremony right in front of students who had arrived in time and teachers. Fortunately for her, in spite of their unpleasent arrival that interrupted the ceremony just as it started, Principal Holbrooke still allowed Akko to enroll the school, and had Finnelan brought Akko to her dorm where her roommate are none other than Sucy, Lotte, and Jìan themselves. Once Finnelan left them alone, Akko greets her roommate with smile and conversed with with them, unaware that the lightning weasel that helped her at Arcturus Forest who stowaway in her pocket snuck out of the room and leaves, but not before promising that they will meet again... Category:Fan Fictions Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:TV Series